My Love Story
by LalaClouds
Summary: Ini bukan cerita menarik seperti cerita-cerita yang lainnya. Ini hanya sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana aku menemukan belahan jiwaku, cara mendapatkannya dan bagaimana cara aku mencintainya… YEWON/WONSUNG... RnR


**MY LOVE STORY**

**.**

**Cast: Yesung, Siwon, and other**

**Pair: YeWon or Wonsung broken!****KyuSung**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All cast not mine. Tapi mereka saling memiliki.**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s)- Miss Typo(s), Un-Official Pair, AU, OOC, Aneh, Gaje,****Tidak****sesuai dengan EyD dan****kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya**

**Summary:** **Ini bukan cerita****menarik seperti cerita-cerita yang****lainnya. Ini hanya sebuah cerita****tentang bagaimana aku****menemukan belahan jiwaku,****car****a ****mendapatkannya dan bagaiman****a ****cara aku mencintainya…**

**.**

**.**

**ALL OF SIWON POV**

Hi, bolehkah aku menceritakan kisah cintaku padamu? Hmm mungkin tidak akan semenarik yang kamu pikirkan, dan tidak seperti cerita yang mengobrak-  
abrik emosimu. Ini hanya sebuah cerita dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang namja manis yang sekarang telah menjadi milikku, kalian tau? Tidak mudah mendapatkannya, aku bahkan rela melakukan hal-hal bodoh hanya untuk melihat namja itu. Apa kamu masih mau untuk mengetahuinya? Hmmm baiklah, akan ku mulai dan inilah Kisah Cintaku.

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untukku. Tunggu, bukankah biasanya juga melelahkan? Aku butuh semangat hidup, hah. Menjadi Presdir muda di perusahaan ayahmu itu tidak mudah, diumurku yang menginjak usia 22 tahun ini, aku bahkan harus berkutat dengan kertas- kertas putih yang harus kubaca dan kutanda tangani, Hah.. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk membuat hidupku lebih berwarna, tapi apa? Aku bahkan belum menemukan hal yang menarik sampai saat ini.

Entah mengapa hari ini aku memilih untuk menyudahi pekerjaanku dengan cepat. Padahal ini masih pukul 4 sore dan aku sudah pulang, padahal biasanya aku pulang saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 a.m.

Ku lajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang, menikmati pemandangan pemandangan yang ku temukan saat berkendara. Hah.. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini.

Entah mengapa hari ini aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih awal. Membuatku mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menikmati hidup untuk hari ini.

Saat aku melewati jalanan yang lumayan sepi, aku melihat sebuah objek yang membuatku merasa tertarik dan menghentikan mobilku tak jauh dari sang objek.

Ku perhatikan lagi. Dia- seorang namja yang kurasa masi duduk di bangku Senior High School terlihat dari seragam yang dipakainya. Ia sedang duduk sendirian di halte bus yang sepi. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu atau- seseorang?

Kepalanya mengangguk- ngangguk kecil dengan bibir mungilnya yang ikut bergerak- gerak imut. Ternyata dia sedang mendengarkan musik, terlihat olehku kabel berwarna putih yang menjuntai di bahunya.

Aku memperhatikannya lagi, fokus ke wajahnya. Dia.. Memiliki mata onyx yang tajam, namun begitu indah, sayang, sekarang mata itu sedang terpejam, mungkin ia terlalu hanyut dalam lagu yang ia dengar. Hidung mancungnya yang memperindah wajahnya, sepasang pipi yang cukup chubby membingkai wajah bulatnya itu. Benar-benar sempurna. Dan, bibir kissable berwarna pink itu, seperti memanggilku untuk menciumnya.

MWO? Menciumnya? Hah! Ternyata aku terbawa suasana.

1 jam. Sudah 1 jam Namja itu duduk di sana, dan 1 jam juga aku memperhatikannya.

Aku heran, apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sana? Apa dia tidak pulang? Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghampirinya. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, untuk apa aku masi di sini? Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak tau.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya. Seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari mobil itu. Kurasa namja itu seorang sopir pribadi.

Ternyata benar, itu sopir pribadinya. Namja paruh banya itu membungkukan badannya didepan namja itu. Mungkin ia sedang minta maaf karna keterlambatannya.

"Tuan muda, saatnya pulang." Ucap namja paruh baya itu pada sinamja, aku dapat mendengar percakapan mereka dari sini. Hebat bukan?

Kurasa namja itu orang kaya. Terbukti dengan mobil mewah di depannya, dan seorang sopir pribadi. Siapapun akan mengetahui itu.

Namja itu mengangguk pelan pada si sopir dan kemudian ia memasuki mobil tersebut, begitu juga dengan sopirnya. Setelah itu, mobil itu pergi meninggalkan halte tersebut.

Aku terus memperhatikan mobil si namja yang sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi olehku.

Hah.. Karna tidak ada yang menarik lagi- kurasa aku juga harus meninggalkan tempat ini.

Aku menghidupkan mesin mobilku dan segera menjauhi dari tempat itu.

Hari ini aku kembali berada di sini. Sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari halte- memperhatikan seorang namja- manis yang saat ini sedang duduk diam di halte- seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Semenjak aku melihatnya waktu itu, entah kenapa setiap sore aku selalu berada di sini. Memperhatikan si namja manis yang tengah duduk diam di halte.

Dan ini sudah satu bulan aku memperhatikannya. Awalnya aku hanya memandanginya, namun 2 minggu yang lalu aku putuskan untuk mengikutinya, mencari informasi siapa dia. Atau lebih tepatnya menjadi seorang stalker namja yang bahkan belum menamatkan sekolahnya itu.

Bolehkah aku mengakui sesuatu? Ku rasa aku sedang jatuh cinta. Haha, tanpa ku beri tau pun kamu pasti tau siapa orang itu bukan?

Aku pikir aku gila. Tapi.. Aku sadar, aku tidak boleh membohongi perasaanku sendiri

Aku mencintainya, benar-benar mencintainya- bukan hanya obsesi yang ingin memilikinya. Dan aku akan mendapatkannya.

Kim Jong Woon. Atau kamu bisa emanggilnya dengan Kim Yesung- dia akan lebih senang jika dipanggil dengan nama itu.

Dia siswa kelas XI di SM Senior High Shool. Ia dikenal dengan suaranya yang begitu indah. Hah.. Sayang, aku belum pernah mendengarnya menyanyi.

Setiap paginya ia pergi ke sekolah dengan di antar supir pribadinya. Setelah itu pukul 03.00 p.m ia pulang dan akan duduk di halte selama 1 jam. Kemudian baru ia memperbolehkan supirnya menjemputnya. Kurasa ia senang duduk di sana.

Dia punya seorang namdongsaeng bernama Kim Jong Jin. Kulihat mereka begitu akrab. Terbukti saat aku memperhatikan mereka saat bermain di halaman rumahnya.

Dan aku juga sudah tau di mana rumahnya sekarang- hasil dari pekerjaan sampinganku- Stalker.

Dia namja yang ceria, kulihat dia mempunyai banyak teman. Aku sering melihatnya tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Aku menyukai itu. Ia terlihat begitu  
indah jika tertawa dan tersenyum tulus. Aku ingin selalu melihatnya tersenyum. Dan itu harus karenaku.

Dia menyukai kura-kura. Haha dia manis sekali, dan suka memakai  
baju hitam. Oh ayolah, ia bahkan tak kehilangan pesonanya karna- kurasa semua bajunya berwarna hitam. Bahkan ia terlihat semakin mempesona karnanya.

Kamu pasti heran bukan kenapa seorang Choi Siwon masi sempat- sempatnya mencari info dan mengikuti Yesung kemanapun? Ok, sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar menyayangiku saat ini.

.  
1 bulan yang lalu tiba-tiba hyungku kembali dari Amerika, dia bilang ia akan mencoba untuk mengelola perusahaan di Seoul. Sehingga, semua pekerjaanku di  
ambil alih sementara oleh Kangin hyung. Setelah itu dengan seenaknya ia menyuruhku untuk beristirahat. Liburan mungkin. Dan kurasa dia tau bahwa  
dongsaengnya ini sedang jatuh cinta.

.  
Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari hyungku ini. Hyung.. Gomawo ne.

.

.

Hah.. Aku ingin sekali menyapanya. Tapi sayang aku terlalu takut. Hei, bukannya aku pengecut, hanya saja aku belum tau apa yang harus ku ucapkan saat menyapanya. Aku pasti hanya akan memandinginya tanpa bias mengatakan apapun yang berakhir dengan dia yang pergi dan setelahnya akan mencapku sebagai orang aneh.

.

Aku masih memperhatikan wajahnya yang begitu tenang. Damai, aku menyukainya. Andai waktu bisa dihentikan, mungkin aku akan menghentikannya  
sekarang. Aku menyukai jika melihatnya seperti. Wajahnya sudah seperti candu bagiku.

Sesak. Sesak saat melihat orang yang kita cintai berciuman dengan orang lain di depanmu. Aku tidak tau jika Yesung memiliki seorang namjachingu. Mengapa  
aku bisa melewatkan yang satu itu?

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menyalakan mesin mobilku dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin melihat kemesraan mereka lebih lanjut.

.

.

BRAKK'

Aku memasuki rumah dengan membanting pintu agak keras. Ingatan saat di halte tadi masi berputar-putar di kepalaku

.  
Kuhempaskan tubuhku di sofa ruang tamu. Berulang kali menghela nafas. Sepertinya kebahagiaanku benar-benar akan berkurang setelah ini

"Siwon-ah, kamu sudah pulang?" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut hyungku yang datang dari arah dapur. Apa dia tidak liat aku sudah duduk disi apa?

"Hmm.." Jawabku asal. Aku benar- benar sedang tidak berminat bercanda sekarang.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Kangin hyung lagi dam mendudukan dirinya di sampingku.

"Ya. Tanpa ku beri taupun kurasa hyung sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang"

Kangin Hyung terkekeh pelan, apa dia menertawakanku? "Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu Siwon. Tapi ku rasa, kamu hanya perlu mendengarkan kata hatimu. Berjuanglah mendapatkan cintamu itu, tapi ingat jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kangin hyung pergi dan meningglkanku sendirian di sofa. Apa maksud perkataannya itu? Aku tidak mengerti.

.

.

.  
Kamu tau aku dimana? Yap, seperti biasa tidak jauh dari halte sambil memandangi seorang namjan manis yang tengah duduk di halte.

Kenapa aku di sini? Pasti kamu akan bertanya seperti itu padaku, masih menjadi stalker orang yang sudah memiliki namjachingu?

Dan jawaban adalah iya. Aku masi menjadi stalkernya. Setelah seminggu aku tidak melihatnya- karna aku yang masi tidak bias melupakan kejadian tempo hari yang rasanya membuatku tidak bisa bernafas.

Setelah kupikir-pikir dan teringat ucapan Kangin hyung, aku memutuskan untuk kembali melihatnya di sini.

Aku mencintainya. Tidak melihatnya saja sudah membuatku hampir gila. Dan  
sekarang aku memilih untuk kembali kepekerjaanku dulu, dan tidak akan melakukan yang tidak- tidak. Melihatnya seperti ini saja cukup. Tapi, yang pasti aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar melihatnya seperti ini.

.

.  
Eh? Aku melihatnya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan helte.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah meninggalkan halte. Bahkan saat teman-temannya datang dan memaksanya pergi- minggu lalu.

Aku memilih untuk tetap mengikutinya. Tanpa mobil, tapi berjalan di belakangnya tetap dengan jarak yang pas untuk mengikuti seseorang.

Bahkan dari belakang begini, ia tetap terlhat menarik. Haha

Saat berjalan melewati sebuah cafe, Yesung berhenti dan melihat ke dalam cafe yang kacanya memang tembus pandang.

Kuperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya menampilkan senyuman miris seperti itu. Aku tidak suka.

Ia memang tersenyum. Tapi, senyumannya bukan sebuah senyuman malaikat yang selalu Yesung perlihatkan. Perlahan, aku melihat air mata turun dari  
matanya.

Dia menangis? Why?

Aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang ia lihat. Karna jarak kami yang cukup jauh, membuatku tidak bisa melihat ke dalam cafe.

Tidak lama kemudian ia berlari meninggal cafe itu. Aku mengejarnya.

DEG

Aku melihat seorang namja yang keluar dari cafe dan juga mengejar Yesung- dengan dia di depanku . Namja itu, namjachingu Yesung. Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku sudah mencari informasi mengenai Kyu. Dia anak pemilik perusahaan game terkenal di Seoul. Mempunyai wajah yang tampan membuatnya banyak dikejar-kejar dan di eluh-eluhkan oleh orang-orang. Satu fakta lagi yang kudapatkan, Cho Kyuhyun itu seorang 'player'

Apa Yesung melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan orang lain? Dan ia cemberu? Aku tidak memikirkan itu. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah Yesung. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja.

Di sebuah tempat yang agak sepi, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang mencoba memeluk Yesung. Tapi Yesung tak mengijinkannya. Ia menangis- terisak. Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak menyukainya.

"Sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak percaya lagi padamu! Jangan pernah perlihatkan lagi wajahmu itu padaku!" Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Baby.. Dengarkan aku, maafkan aku baby" Kulihat Kyuhyun kembali mencoba memeluk Yesung. Tapi lagi-lagi Yesung menepisnya..

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi, aku bukan namjachingumu!"

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Sekarang Kyuhyun berteriak kepada Yesung. Dan Yesung kembali terisak.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya berdiri di sini, melihat pertengkaran namja yang kucintai dengan kekasihnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Menjadi penonton setia. Selalu seperti itu.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA LAGI PADAMU CHO KYUHYUN! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI" Air mata semakin membasahi pipi Yesung. Aku ingin berlari ke sana dan menghapus air mata yang seenaknya membasahi wajahnya itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa.

Kulihat wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Ia menarik tangan Yesung dan menghempaskan tubuh itu ke dinding. Itu keterlaluan, dapat tertangkap oleh mataku jika itu menyakiti Yesung.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH BICARA SEPERTI ITU KIM JONG WOON! KAU HANYA MILIKKU!" Bentak Kyuhyun keres. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mendekatkan  
wajahnya pada Yesung yang memberontak di dalam kurungannya.

Ketakukan terlihat jelas di wajah Yesung. Ia terlihat takut dan panik. Air matanya semakin banyak. Setelah itu aku melihat Yesung menapar Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun marah besar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU BERANI MENAMPARKU HAH!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya di udara. Bersiap-siap untuk balik menampar Yesung.

Cukup! Aku tidak sanggup lagi

Aku berlari menuju Kyuhyun. Menariknya menjauh dari Yesung- dan menghadiahkan satu pukulan untuknya. Itu untuk mu yang telah membuat Yesung-KU menangis Cho Kyuhyun!

Aku segera menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukanku. Dia tidak menolak.

"Jangan ganggu dia lagi Cho Kyuhyun! Jika kau masi mengganggunya, aku akan  
memberi tau kepada Mr. Cho apa yang dilakukan anaknya di sini"Ucapku tajam kepada Kyuhyun. Bingo! Dia terlalu takut jika sudah membawa-bawa nama appanya. I know you.. Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya kasar dan menatap tajam padaku. Aku balas menatap tajam padanya. Dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa melihat kearahku.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, aku kembali fokus kepada Yesung yang masi menangis di pelukanku. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Akupun mengeratkan pelukanku pada Yesung. Mengusap kepalanya lembut dan membisikan kata 'Tidak apa-apa' padanya

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar. Menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahku. Menenangkan.

"Hmm.. Gomawo" Ujar Yesung yang berada di sampingku.

Yesung? Ya, Yesung. Setelah lelah menangis dalam pelukanku, Yesung mengajakku kemari. Mungkin dia ingin menenangkan diri.

"Cheonma.. " Balasku sambil memberikan senyuman termanisku padanya.

"Mianhae.. Sebelumnya, anda ini siapa?" Yesung bertanya padaku. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Hmm Choi Siwon imnida. Kamu bisa memanggilku Hyung, karna kurasa aku jauh lebih tua darimu" Aku menjulurkan tanganku padanya. Cukup lama tanganku mengambang di udara, hingga akhirnya ia menjabat tanganku. Aku baru sadar, tangannya begitu kecil.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida. Tapi an- ah, hyung bisa memanggilku Yesung" Dia tersenyum manis padaku. Tuhan.. Aku benar-benar belum percaya, bahwa sekarang aku berbicara padanya. Hoh.. Aku merasa melayang melihat senyumannya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Hmm.. Yesung-ssi. Kalau boleh tau apa Cho Kyuhyun itu namjachingumu? Dan kalian sedang bertengkar?" Great Siwon, kau telah membuat kesan pada Yesung bahwa kau adalah orang yang ingin tau urusan orang sekarang ia akan semakin menganggapmu orang aneh yang tidak sopan.

"Jika kamu tidak keberatan" Lanjutku. Yesung menggeleng cepat sambil menggerakan tangannya ke kiri- ke kanan dengan cepat. Menegaskan bahwa ia tidak keberatan. Mungkin.

"Anni hyung. Tidak masalah bagiku" Benar bukan kataku. "Apa hyung yakin mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" Ia bertanya padaku dengan pose imutnya. Tak taukah kamu Kim Yesung hal itu membuatku gila?

"Ya. Aku yakin. Sekarang ceritakan"

"Kyuhyun itu namjachinguku hyung.. Ah anni, maksudku mantan namjachinguku" Ia menatapku sekilas. Dia terluka. Terlihat sangat jelas.

"Kami resmi 2 bulan yang lalu. Apa hyung tau? Aku sangat senang. Jujur aku sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sejak lama. Saat dia bilang dia menyukaiku dan ingin menjadi namjachingunya aku langsungmmenerimanya. Walau aku tau, Kyuhyun itu adalah playboy kelas tinggi. Dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu" Yesung menghela nafas pelan ia kembali menatapku dengan senyum yang sangat di paksakan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sebulan yang lalu aku melihatnya bersama seorang namja. Aku marah dan kesal padanya, aku membentaknya di depan orang- orang dan mengatakan putus. Dia mengacuhkanku, bahkan dia tidak mengejarku saat aku pergi dari tempat itu" Yesung mmenunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya. "Esoknya ia mendatangiku dan mengatakan ia ingin kembali padaku. Aku tidak mau, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, aku sudah menanamkan dalam hatiku untuk tidak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi aku gagal hyung.. Hanya melihat matanya aku kembali jatuh padanya dan dengan mudahnya memaafkannya. Aku bodohkan hyung?"

"Anni.. Kamu tidak bodoh" Jawabku tiba-tiba. Sepertinya Yesung terkejut dengan  
ucapanku. Jangankan Yesung, aku saja yang mengucapkan itu juga ikut terkejut.

Yesung menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Gomawo hyung" Ucapnya kemudian.

"Dan tadi saat aku sedang jalan- jalan aku lagi-lagi melihatnya dengan seorang namja- berciuman" Lirih, suara itu terlalu lirih. Tak lama kemudian Yesung mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang menurutku- aneh? "Dasar kau Cho Kyuhyun! Aku membencimu" Tiba-tiba Yesung berteriak keras. Eh? Dia benar-benar aneh.

"Sudahlah hyung.. Aku tidak mau menceritakan namja itu lagi. Dia sudah berlalu" Dia mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi jelas- jelas ia sangat terluka saat ini.

Beberapa saat keheningan mengelilingi kami. Kami terlalu sibuk dengan dunia masing- masing. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari kami memilih untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Jangan pikirkan dia lagi ok? Hyung rasa pasti kamu akan menemukan yang lebih baik darinya" 'Dan aku harap itu aku' lanjutku dalam hati.

"Hyung benar.. Jangan memikirkan namja bodoh itu lagi. Semangat!" Yesung tersenyum lebar sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengayunkannya di udara. Kami tertawa bersama.. Dia tertawa, karenaku.

"Tunggu! Dari mana hyung tau Cho Kyuhyun itu siapa? Atau jangan-jangan hyung juga korbannya?" Mwo? Pertanyaan macam itu? Ckk, dia benar-benar lucu.

"Mwo? Korbannya? Kamu sembarangan Yesung-ah" Aku mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Ais.. Hyung.. Sakit" Lihatlah sekarang, dengan mudahnya dia merengek seperti itu kepada orang yang baru ia kenal?

"Yesung-ah.. Kenapa kamu manis sekali?" Tanyaku lagi dan berhasil membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Imut

"YAK HYUNG! Aku tampan! Bukan manis! Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Dari mana hyung mengenal Kyuhyun? Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pura- pura marah

"Ok. Ok. Hyung tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hyung mengenalnya hanya karena appanya adalah rekan bisnis hyung'

"Mwo? Rekan bisnis? Apa Hyung seorang presdir?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya.. Seperti itulah" Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "Dari mana kamu tau?"

"Wah.. Hyung keren. Masi muda tapi sudah sesukses ini. Hyung hebat" Yesung menatap mataku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Haha aku benar-benar menyukainya.

"Ya.. Sebenarnya itu milik appaku. Aku hanya meneruskannya. Dan kamu, dari mana kamu tau jika hyung seorang presdir Yesung-ah?" Tanyaku lagi mengulang  
pertanyaanku.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku hanya asal tebak hyung" Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Mwo? Asal tebak? Haha kamu benar-benar lucu Yesung-ah" Aku tertawa lebar. Dia benar-benar lucu dimataku.

"Ais.. Hyung jangan menertawakanku" Ia kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku tidak terlalu menggubrisnya, malah aku tertawa semakin keras.

"YAK HYUNG! Berhenti tertawa"

"Hahaha"

"Tidak ada yang lucu mengapa hyung tertawa seperti itu?"

"Kau lucu Yesung-ah" Yesung semakin menekuk wajahnya mendengar ucapanku.

"Hyung! Diam"

"Hahahaha"

"Berhenti tertawa!"

"Hahaha"

" Ais... Aku tidak percaya hyung seorang presdir. Mana mungkin seorang presdir berkeliaran sore-sore begini dan bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu" Aku menghentikan tawaku dan memfokuskan mata pada Yesung. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, dan itu padaku.

"Aku hanya sedang liburan" Ucapku membela diri. "Dan aku tidak kekanakan"

"Bohong"

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu hyung"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya. " Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hyung pulang dulu ya.. Yesungie manis"

"MWO? Aku tampan hyung!" Aku mendengarnya berteriak keras. Tepat di belakangku. Seulas senyuman tebentuk di bibirku. Aku menang Yesungie.

.

.

.  
"YESUNGIE.. HYUNG DATANG AYO KITA JALAN-JALAN" Aku berteriak  
di depan pintu kamar Yesung dengan keras. Aku benar-benar tidak sopan. Bahkan di sini ada Ms. Kim, berdiri di sampingku, dan aku seenaknya berteriak di rumah orang? Dasar tidak sopan.

Aku ingin memberi tau sesuatu padamu, semenjak dimana hari Yesung yang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, aku semakin dekat dengannya. Awalnya hanya  
menyapanya di halte. Lalu mengantarnya pulang dan bertemu dengan eomma dan  
dongsaengnya. Bahkan aku juga tau dengan teman-teman Yesung di sekolahnya. Sekarang aku memang masi mengikutinya, tetapi bukan sebagai stalker.

Kim Ahjumma begitu baik padaku- eomma Yesung. Ahjumma sudah menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri. Karna di rumah hanya ada aku dan Kangin hyung- itupun jika Kangin hyung tidak ke rumah kekasihnya- dan aku hanya sendiri bersama para maid yang menemaniku. Aku jadi sering makan malam di rumah Yesung. Aku juga sering ke sini.

Appa Yesung sudah lama meninggal, aku juga sering melihat Ahjumma menangis jika sudah membicarakan Mr. Kim. Kim Ahjussi benar-benar ayah dan  
suami bertanggung jawab, terbukti dari bagaimana keluarga ini sangat menghormati beliau.

Jong Jin? Haha aku suka dengan adik iparku ini. Eh? Maksudku calon adik iparku. Jong Jin suka mengajakku bermain PSP karna ia bilang hyungnya selalu kalah darinya, membuatnya sudah bisa memprediksi siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah. Jika kami sudah sibuk bermain game, maka Yesung akan menggerutu tak jelas.

Mungkin karna kami akan mengabaikannya saat ia ingin mengajak kami untuk mengobrol.

Aku juga sering membantu Yesung dalam mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah- khusnya matematika. Yesung sangat membenci serta mengutuk matematika dan sejenisnya. Ia bahkan pernah bicara ia akan memilih untuk menyanyi 4 jam non stop dari pada harus mengerjakan soal angka-angka itu.

Untuk cintaku pada Yesungie.. Bahkan sekarang semakin besar. Awalnya hanya penasaran, tertarik, suka dan jatuh cinta padanya. Sekarang.. Cintaku semakin besar pada Yesung. Dan aku juga mencintai keluarga baruku. Mereka menyambutku dengan begitu hangat. Aku senang berada dalam keluarga kecil ini.

Satu hal yang belum aku ketahui selama ini. Di balik wajah Yesung yang selalu menampilkan senyuman, aku baru tau jika dia tidak sekuat kelihatannya.

Yesung memiliki fisik yang lemah, lelah sedikit saja itu sudah bias membuatnya demam- seperti seminggu yang lalu, Yesung harus dirawat di rumah sakit karna kelelahan. Dan sekarang, aku bukan hanya mencintainya. Tapi juga ingin menjaganya.

.

.  
Aku masi menunggu di depan kamar Yesung. Menunggunya untuk bersia-siap. Hari ini aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Setelah itu aku akan menyatakan  
cintaku padanya.

Mungkin aku terlalu lama bukan? Ini sudah bulan ke 3 sejak aku melihatnya di halte. Kim ahjumma sudah mengetahui bahwa aku mencintai anaknya. Bahkan beliau yang mendukungku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Yesung.

Tidak lama kemudian Yesung keluar dari kamarnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja merah kotak-kotak dengan di padukan dengan jeans yang pas di kakinya.  
Simple. Tapi bisa membuatku menganga hebat saat ini.

"Hyung! Ayo pergi" Yesung langsung menarik tanganku keluar rumahnya.

"Ahjumma.. Aku culik Yesungie dulu ya ahjumma.. Annyeong" Aku membungkuk kepada Kim ahjumma sebelum menarik Yesung ke dalam mobil.

"Eomma.. Sungie jadi tawanan dulu ya eomma.. Saranghae"

"Ne chagieya.. Hati-hati di jalan ya" Setelah berpamitan, aku dan Yesung segera meninggalkan rumah Yesung.

"Hyung.. Kita akan kemana?" Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya sambil melihat ke arahku yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Liat saja Sungie.. Kita akan bersenang-senang"

Pertama-tama aku mengajak Yesung membeli pernak-pernik. Melihat-lihat aksesoris dan membelinya jika kami menyukai benda tersebut. Aku dan Yesung juga membeli gelang yang sama. Kami seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, aku mengajak Yesung ke Lotte Word. Kami menaiki semua wahana yang ada. Mulai dari wahana yang santai, hingga wahana yang bias membuat jantungmu lepas seketika. Tidak lupa kami juga ber-selca terlebih dahulu. Hari ini kami bersenang-senang sepuasnya. Sebelumnya aku selalu memastikan bahwa Yesung tidak terlalu kelelahan.

Menjelang sore aku mengajak Yesung ke sebuah tempat. Sebuah tempat yang dikelilingi pohon- pohon rindang di pinggir- pinggir jalannya. Seolah menyambut kedatanganmu. Dan satu lagi, saat musin gugur- musim yang begitu disukai Yesung. Benar-benar indah.

Kulihat Yesung menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Berdiri di tengah jalan yang tidak terlalu besar ini dengan dedaunan coklat kekuningan yang berjatuhan di tiup angin hingga jatuh ke tanah membuat tanah yang sedangku pijak ini tidak terlihat karna di tutupi dedaunan.

Matahari tenggelam menambah keindahan tempat ini. Bias-bias cahayanya mencoba untuk menerobos lebatnya pepohonan.

"Hyung.. Ini indah" Yesungm berteriak memanggilku yang cukup jauh darinya.

"Ya.. Kamu benar Sungie, ini indah" Aku berjalan mendekati Yesung. Hingga aku berada didepannya ia tidak menyadarinya- masi sibuk memperhatikan dedaunan yang berjatuhan.

"Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin Sungie, seharusnya kamu memakai jaket tebal" Aku  
melepaskan jaket yang ku gunakan dan memasangkan padanya.

"Go-gomawo hyung" Balas Yesung gugup. Wajahnya memerah. Mungkin karna udara yang semakin dingin.

Tiba-tiba suana menjadi canggung diantara kami.

"Yesung" Aku memanggil namanya pelan. Yesung yang sedari tadi menunduk perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku.

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Sambil terus menatap matanya dan mengusap pipinya pelan. "Yesungie... Saranghae" Ucpapku mantap. Terlihat Yesung membulatkan matanya- mungkin ia tidak percaya ucapanku.

Tak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menghampiriku. Takut jika tiba-tiba Yesung membenciku dan meninggalkanku.

"Sungie-ah.. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya" Kami kembali terdiam, hanya suara gesekan dedaunam yang tertiup angin yang kudengar.

"Bodoh" Kata pertama yang ku dengar darinya. Aku sudah tau bagaimana akhirnya. Yesung akan membenciku dan tidak mau berbicara padaku lagi.

"Hyung.. mengapa hyung terlalu bodoh dan lamban? Aku sudah lama menantikan ini. Babo" Eh? Tunggu. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Yesung barusan. Setelah aku menangkap arti dari kata-kata Yesung tadi, aku kembali menatap Yesung dan menemukannya tengah tersenyum manis kepadaku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik tengkuknya dan menautkan bibir kami berdua. Mengalurkan rasa cintaku padanya.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku saat merasakan nafas Yesung memendek. Kubersihkan saliva yang bececeran di bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Nado.. Nado saranghae Siwonie hyung" Ucapnya kemudian. Aku langsung menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Ia juga membalas pelukanku.

Cukup lama kami berpelukan, hingga tiba- tiba Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hyung.. Aku ingin memberitahumu. Aku belum mau menikah, aku bahkan belum menamatkan sekolahku" Aku terkekeh pelan ada-ada saja anak ini.

"Tidak apa.. Aku akan menunggumu dan segera melamarmu saat Sungie Baby-ku  
ini lulus" Kudengar Yesung terkekeh dipelukanku.

"Janji?"

"Ne. Aku Choi Siwon, berjanji padamu Kim Jong Woon Baby" Ya. Aku akan menunggu Yesung hingga kapanpun

Suasana kembali hening. Kami terlalu menikmati pelukan kami hingga tidak ada pecakapan yang tercipta.

"Hyung"

"Ne Baby"

"Apa hyung tidak lelah saat dulu menjadi Stalkerku?"

"MWO?"

.

.

.  
Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Yesung. Aku berdiri di sini sambil melihat namjachinguku yang berdiri di atas panggung dengan piala di tangannya. Yesungie-ku menang dalam acara sekolahnya sebulan yang lalu yang pasti  
bukan olimpiade matematika. Namun ia mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam menyanyi solo. Saat aku mendengarnya menyanyi, aku mengakui itu benar-hebat mengagumkan.

Dia tersenyum manis kearahku sambil mengangkat pialanya tinggi-tinggi- di sana juga ada Ms. Kim. Asal tau saja, aku selalu berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak memakannya saat ia memasang wajah polosnya itu.

Tapi tenang, aku belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Yesung. Aku berjanji kepada diriku untuk melakukan 'itu' jika kami sudah sah. Lagi pula kurasa Yesung masi dibawah umur. Haha

Tiba saatnya aku untuk memberikan pidato- karna aku menjadi donator terbesar di sekolahnya.

Diawali dengan pidato-pidato membosankan dariku hingga pada saat yang ku nanti-nanti.

"Sebelum aku mengakhiri pidatoku ini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Aku henghela nafas pelan. Melihat kearah tempat duduk siswa dan menemukan namja yang cintai duduk tak jauh dariku.

"Aku ingin orang-orang yang berada di sini menjadi saksi sebuah momentum yang sudah lama aku nantikan" Aku memberi jeda sejenak. Hingga-

.

"KIM JONG WOON! WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

.

.

.

.  
Bukankah sudahkukatakan ini bukan sebuah cerita menarik? Hanya sebuah kisah cinta dimana aku bertemu dan mendapatkan cintaku. Ku rasa tidak terlalu penting bagaimana perjalananmu saat menemukan cinta sejatimu. Yang penting, bagaimana kamu menyayangi dan menhormati cintamu itu dan menjadikan kenangan terindah di hidupmu. Semoga.. kamu menemukan cinta sejatimu secepatnya.

**AND ****This My Love Stor****y**

.

RCL?


End file.
